


Sweeping you off your feet (where's the broom?)

by Hazilee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete!Jaehyun, Barista!Doyoung, Dancer!Sicheng, Fluff, I'm mainly a dojae fic writer hahaha, Just another cheesy fluff fic, Luwin Nation rise!, M/M, Protective TaeTen, Reading back I realised I put many dojae moment in here too, Wingmen Dojae, athlete!Lucas, attempted crack, well what can i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazilee/pseuds/Hazilee
Summary: "Jaehyun, you sure about this?" said Lucas unsure with his friend's idea."Yes I am.""Am I really gonna get a boyfriend with this tactic of yours?"Jaehyun glared at him. "And how do you think I flirted with Doyoung before?"Lucas stared blankly at his friend, "Doyoung loves a lame pick-up line?""Shut up! It's not lame!"
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Sweeping you off your feet (where's the broom?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPanda/gifts).



> Yes! I'm here again for my third fic and this time it's luwin for my friend Min! And yes, I'm the one who had guide her a bit about NCT as a whole and now she's a weishennie! XD anyway,,, we started to think about the plot (halfway) because she said about the lack of luwin content so we had decided to make one. But, suddenly we got so lazy and I was like, "No way, I need to finish this," so I planned the other half of it. Hahaha anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> Btw I edited back this fic's title. Cant believe I have typo for my own title! 🤦🏼♀️

A loud groan resonated the whole cafe, making the barista there frown at the newcomer. "Lucas, can you groan a bit louder? So the other customers might as well just leave the cafe," snark the barista but no heated tone in there.

Another groan escaped from Lucas's lips as he slumped his upper body to the counter in front of the barista. "Doyoung hyung, please have sympathy. I just had the worst day ever in my whole 20 years living in this world!" And he let out another dramatic sigh for the umpteenth time for that day. The said barista's face, whose name was Doyoung, softened, looking at his younger friend. "Alright, alright." He stopped doing whatever he was doing at the moment and rested his arm at the counter, giving Lucas his full attention. "Okay, tell me, what happened?" he said. 

Another sigh and Lucas started to narrate how today was terrible for him. It all started when he had accidentally missed his alarm, making him late for his 8 am class and unfortunately that lecturer had zero tolerance with late comers, resulting in Lucas being kicked out from the lecture hall. "And now here I am," said Lucas, ending his short narration, moving his arms in a circle as if to emphasize his point that he was here in this cafe. While, Doyoung on the other hand just bore a boring eye on him. "That's it?" Doyoung deadpanned.

Lucas shrugged and jutted his lips out, "Pretty much, but I've never been kicked out from a class before!" and he proceeded to wail, "This is humiliating me!"

Doyoung clicked his tongue, used to his dramatic antics before saying, "I already told you to stop playing that game with Jaehyun and go to sleep, right? Now, see what happened," he said—in which Lucas grumbled in disagreement—before sliding to the cashier next to him. "So, your usual?" Doyoung asked. 

And all he got from the still sulking boy was a soft hum. Doyoung rolled his eyes, "Don't sulk. This one's on me okay?" and instantly Lucas' eyes shone with happiness—because really, who would not be happy getting free food—making Doyoung chuckled in amusement because it was really that easy to please him. 

"Morning, Doyoung hyung." 

Lucas, who was so into staring at Doyoung's expert hands making his all time favourite Mocha choco chip, shifted his attention to the new voice. 

There, he saw a boy who was smiling shyly, entering the cafe hastily as if he was late. Lucas examined the boy and he found that the boy was lean yet tall. His face was cute resembling a baby chick and also he looked so soft because he wore a pastel pink baggy sweater complimenting his blond hair. He looked radiant and perhaps Lucas's heart skipped a beat. 

"Oh, you came?" Doyoung said back, looking at the boy who was heading to the counter with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I was late. My lecturer had decided to lecture us till the last minute." Doyoung waved his hand dismissively while saying back, "Nah, it happens." The boy nodded before saying again, "Then, I'll go and start my shift now." And with that, the boy disappeared into the kitchen. 

Lucas, who had watched their interaction silently, cutted in. "Who's that?" Doyoung raised his brow in question. "A new worker. Why?"

Lucas gasped upon hearing the answer, "Why didn't you tell me?!" making Doyoung's brows went deeper—because,  _ what _ —and replied back in confusion, "Why should I tell you?" Lucas then slammed his hand at the counter for dramatic effect before saying, "I'm your loyal customer! Of course I should have known about everything that happened in this cafe!" 

Doyoung stared blankly at him because he could not comprehend how logic worked in Lucas's mind, silently questioning himself of why he was still friends with this kid in which Jaehyun would gladly answer back,  _ 'Because you love him'  _ whenever Doyoung complained about Lucas to his boyfriend. And that was true, so Doyoung heaved a sigh. "What the fuck are you saying?" he exclaimed before he shoved the drink to Lucas, "Here, take this and go away. You're like 5 minutes away before your next class starts." And that was enough to snap Lucas out from his dramatic moment. "Omg! Right! Gotta go!" He took a quick sip before dashing out from the cafe. "Bye, hyung!" Doyoung just shook his head and continued with his work.

The next day, Lucas went back to the cafe for his daily dose of coffee. He had just finished his first class and he had another hour before his next class started. Pushing the cafe's entrance door, he was yet again greeted with a familiar aroma of coffee and cakes that he had grown accustomed to. He headed to the counter only to find it was empty. Frowning a bit, he pressed the bell that was prepared on the counter—to notify the worker that there was a customer. 

Suddenly, Lucas heard a soft 'ouch' from below the counter before a blond head popped out, peeking at him. It was the new worker. The blond then hastily stood up, smoothen the crease on his apron before smiling warmly. "Yes, what can I get for you?" 

Lucas who was starstruck—because the guy was a looker and a real cutie up close,  _ damn _ —blinked aggressively to snap back into reality. "Uh…" and he had forgotten his usual order, which was stupid because how can he forget about his favourite drink when he had ordered it for almost  _ every day.  _ But the guy opposite him still offered him with his smile, an evidence that he was patiently waiting for him to place his order. Lucas then wandered his eyes to the menu hung on the wall behind the said barista for a quick help. He read out loud the very first menu that his eyes had landed on. "One iced americano," he said. 

The blond barista nodded before key-in his order into the cash machine before saying, "That would be 5000 won." still smiling. Lucas paid for his drink and it was when the barista had started to make his order that he realized,  _ he hated iced americano.  _

🐶🐣

It was on Monday when Lucas met with both Jaehyun and Doyoung at the field. They—Lucas and Jaehyun—were in the middle of their daily training for track and field sports. Both him and Jaehyun were runners and they could be considered as the star in their team, due to their constant winning streaks. And Doyoung, he was just there to give moral support for his boyfriend, Jaehyun. 

"What about me?" Lucas whined a little. If he was to be honest, he was a bit jealous of Jaehyun because he had his own personal support system while Lucas had not. 

"What about you?" Doyoung shot back. The three of them were sitting on the bleachers and Doyoung had tied a towel around his head because the weather was exceptionally hot today since it was almost summer, he felt like he was grilled alive. "I want someone like you too." Lucas said and that had triggered Jaehyun's possessive side because if it was taken out of context, Lucas' statement really meant something else. "Hands off, dude, he's mine, okay?" Jaehyun said, mocking anger. 

"I didn't mean it like that!" Lucas denied aggressively and the thought of him and Doyoung in an intimate moment made him shudder violently. Don't get him wrong, Doyoung was undeniably attractive but Doyoung was not someone who he would consider to be one of his potential lovers. They were best friends for God sake! 

"Just pulling your leg," Jaehyun said back cheekily. 

And Lucas glared at him while gulping down his cold mineral water before munching back his half-eaten cake. Doyoung had brought it for him—which was rare. And suddenly something had crossed on his mind. 

"Doyoung hyung, what's the name of that new worker?" Lucas asked. That new barista really had been running on his mind quite a lot these past few days. Not like he mind, but he was just not feeling himself lately. He swore he was not the type to fall for someone fast and hard even though he was friendly and quite  _ flirty  _ with everyone that he had interacted with. 

Doyoung, who was busy cutting off the boiled chicken breast—he cooked it at the dorm for these two athletes—stopped his chore and looked up at Lucas, with a mischievous glint on his round eyes. "Why are you interested in him suddenly?" in which Jaehyun cutted in "I smell love in the air," singing a bit for extra measure in making Lucas flustered. The couple then laughed loudly, obviously pleased with their friend's reaction. 

"I-I was not!" Lucas stuttered, making Doyoung roll his eyes because the other was not so subtle about his feelings and yet he had the gut to blatantly throw lies at him. "Sure, then I don't see the need for me to tell you his name," Doyoung said. 

"If I told you that I was interested, then will you tell me?" And Lucas eyes widened in realization because, really, he had just accidentally confessed his true feelings to Doyoung! The devil in disguise! Why had he not thought thoroughly before speaking? That was it, he will never see the end of his best friend's teasing after this. 

His sudden outburst had made Doyoung smile back, evilly might he add. "I see, so you  _ are _ interested in him." And he smirked before continuing, "His name is Dong Sicheng and he's an art student, majoring in traditional dance."

Jaehyun then let out a hum of realization because he knew a Dong Sicheng too. "I know him! He was one of the duo ace dancers alongside Ten," Jaehyun added. Lucas nodded slowly while digesting the new information. He had not thought of the said blond barista to be a dancer. Now, he was curious about how amazing he would look while dancing. 

A whistle blew by their coach indicating that recess time was over and they had to go to practice back. And throughout the session, the thought of a Dong Sicheng had never left his mind. 

🐶🐣

Today was a new day and Lucas had a new mission. That mission was to get to know  _ the _ Dong Sicheng. He knew he could do this, it was an easy task for him as he was a social butterfly so making a new friend was not that hard for him. Yes, a friend because a strong basis of a healthy and good romantic relationship started with being a friend. Okay, that romantic relationship was far fetched, but hey, a man can dream. 

As he was already at the front of the cafe's main entrance, he inhaled deeply before exhaling loudly. He was trying to muster all of his courage to face the blond boy. With fiery determination, he barged into the cafe, ready to meet his  _ maybe potential lover,  _ when he was greeted with a sight of Doyoung's grumpy face, staring blankly at the cafe's entrance while his mind wandered around. Obviously not aware of Lucas' existence.

The giant boy marched to the counter, making Doyoung snap out of his daydream in the process and before the older could say anything, Lucas beat into him, "Hyung! Why are you here? You have ruined everything!" 

Doyoung's jaw gaped, not understanding why he was being scolded by the other, so suddenly. "What the fuck? Excuse me, in case you're not aware, I've been working here since like forever! What are you high on?" the older accused and scandalization was written all over Lucas's face. He would never touch any drugs. Before Lucas could deny his accusation, a soft voice interrupted them. 

"I'm sorry for disturbing you guys, but, where should I put these extra bags of coffee beans?"

Lucas's ears perked up. There he was, the main object of his current mission in flesh! Well, it looked like his plan had not been totally ruined at all. And before he could consider the pros and cons of the action that he was about to do, his mouth loose, "Hi, you new worker! My name is Wong Yukhei but you can call me Lucas or Xuxi or whatever that you prefer!" And he ended his outburst with a rather wide but at the same time awkward smile. 

Sicheng at the end of the counter just blinked, once, twice, and smiled back, equally awkward. He was yet to register what had happened and why that boy had introduced himself rather aggressively. Or just overly excited. Seconds later he said back shyly, "Oh, hello Xuxi, my name is Sicheng." And then silence.

Doyoung coughed, breaking the awkward atmosphere before replying back to the question that Sicheng had asked him before Lucas out of sudden had decided to embarrass himself. "You can put that on the shelf near the store room." 

"Alright, hyung." And with that Sicheng headed back to the back of the cafe leaving the two besties at the counter. 

Instantly, Doyoung turned at Lucas with an angry face while folding his arms. "Okay, Lucas or Xuxi or whatever that I like, tell me, what was  _ that? _ " and before Lucas could defend himself, Doyoung shot another bullet of nag. "You have been acting weird these past few days and even right now. Seriously, what are you smoking on?" 

Lucas feigned hurt, holding his chest as if Doyoung's accusation had stabbed right into his heart. "Hyung, you know I'll never touch those drugs right? I'm hurt." 

"But you're acting like you did."

"I did not!"

And Doyoung shook his head, trying to drop the topic because it could be an endless banter between them before changing the topic. "By the way, did you know that our university wants to organize a talent competition?" 

With that, Lucas's big eyes shone in happiness and expectation, "Are you going to sing  _ again _ ?" 

As on cue, a faint blush bloomed on Doyoung's cheek, conforming Lucas's assumption. And Lucas was beyond elated. He was one of those few people who had the privilege to hear Doyoung's singing voice. He swore Doyoung's voice was so amazing! Like an angel singing in heaven, he dared to say to which Doyoung would deny it because that was just an over-exclamation. 

"Oh my God! Hyung, finally after three years—" he trailed off, not sure if that topic was safe enough to be brought up. But it seemed like Doyoung did not mind because he nodded, encouraging Lucas to continue his sentence. "—anyway hyung, I don't know what has changed your mind, but seriously, your voice is so damn good! It would be a shame if you don't show it off to the world!" Lucas said, patting Doyoung's shoulders because he was so proud of his friend. 

Doyoung then smirked a bit before saying, "Well, you have to thank Jaehyun because he was the one who pushed me into this competition after he had accidentally heard me singing while I was cooking," making Lucas roll his eyes because his friend was that whipped. "Right, all it takes is Jaehyun. I should have known." 

Doyoung just hummed, smiling a bit while thinking about his boyfriend. He was lucky to have someone who knew how to push his buttons, helping him to move on or maybe just like what Lucas had said, he was whipped, whipped. And Doyoung laughed softly before looking back at Lucas just to see the boy was fiddling nervously with his key. A habit that Lucas had when he was deep in thoughts or when he was nervous. And Doyoung could sense that it was the combination of both. 

"Dude, stop thinking so loud. What's on your mind?" And when Lucas remained silent, Doyoung shot a wild guess, "You were thinking if Sicheng would join the competition too?" And that was enough to make Lucas visibly stunned, eyes wide before saying back, "How did you know?"

Doyoung clicked his tongue. Lucas really had underestimated him, eh? He was not Lucas's best friend for nothing. "Just a wild guess. And also you have been so interested in him lately." 

Lucas heaved a sigh. This was so not him. He was not the one to have trouble with his feelings, not the one to chase anyone around. He was so used to being at the receiving end of love and not the one who gave as he was not ready for a relationship yet. But this Dong Sicheng guy was really something. When it involved Dong Sicheng, everything felt foreign to him. "Hyung, can we not talk about it here?", he said while eyeing the place where Sicheng had gone. Doyoung, who had noticed the younger's reluctance, shrugged before saying, "Well sure, meet me at 8pm in my room." 

"Sure, gotta go by the way," said Lucas and he left the cafe after bidding his goodbye to the elder. 

🐶🐣

There were 3 large boxes of pizza and 2 bottles of cola sprawled all over Doyoung and Jaehyun's shared dorm room. The three of them were currently chilling in the common room while a Harry Potter movie was playing on the laptop. 

"Now, talk." Doyoung said while munching on his pizza. "You've been secretive since this morning making me curious all day and now you're being awfully quiet," to which Jaehyun said back, "Relax, Doie. Give him more time. It's not like him to be this quiet so it must have been hard for him."

Doyoung huffed because really he was getting impatient right now. "But Jaehyun, I hate waiting," and pouted, making Jaehyun bursted.  _ His Doie was so cute _ . So Jaehyun did what his heart told him to do—to pinch his cheek. Doyoung giggled before poking his index finger to Jaehyun's dimple cheek. With that, the couple was gone, deep into their own world. 

Lucas rolled his eyes—this was not his first time being their official third-wheeler—before coughing out loud, trying to gain the couple's attention. "Guys, seriously, stop it!" 

And that was enough to make the love birds to stop fooling around and give Lucas their attention. "Sorry, haha." Jaehyun said sheepishly and Doyoung added on, "So, ready to talk about it?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Lucas heaved a sigh. "You guys probably had noticed that I was acting a bit weird lately, right?" to which Doyoung gladly comment, "You're always weird though." This causes Jaehyun to smack Doyoung's thigh. "Doyoung!" 

"Anyway!" Lucas quickly cutted in, not minding Doyoung's little comment before continuing his story. "I don't know what is wrong with me but I wanted to be friends with this one person." Lucas then paused trying to arrange his messy thoughts, "But it was kinda hard for me to do that. I will either stutter or get tongue-tied when I am in front of that person. It was like my brain short circuited." 

Jaehyun nodded in understanding. "That was very unlike you. Making friends and chatting with strangers easily are your strongest and charming points." 

"That person is Dong Sicheng, right?" Doyoung asked. Lucas's eyes widened, he was actually not that surprised because he had hinted it to Doyoung prior this morning. So Lucas huffed a small 'yes'.

Doyoung leaned forward, scooting nearer to Lucas and placed his arms on Lucas's shoulder. "Do you like, have some sort of butterflies in your stomach or maybe your heart beats irregularly?" He asked again. Okay, why does this feel like being interrogated by doctors? A love doctor in this case. But the thing was Doyoung was a nursing student. If anything it should be Jaehyun's part since he was a pre-med student, a doctor-to-be. Lucas sighed again before nodding, conforming Doyoung's questions. 

Doyoung then bursted into laughter because who would have thought, a college's heart breaker was now having a love problem? And he didn’t even know he was in love! After he had calmed himself from his laughter, he wiped a tear at the corner of his eyes and said, "Lucas my friend, there is nothing wrong with you," and he looked at Lucas, who had sported a puzzled face, "You're just infatuated with him. So it was not weird if you had trouble being friends with him because you're nervous and you wanted to make a really,  _ really,  _ good first impression on him." 

Lucas let Doyoung's words sink in. Sure he had thought about being infatuated by the other but again, he is Wong Yukhei aka Lucas, the college heartthrob. He had received so many love confessions but yet he did not do dating since he didn't think he was ready to be in a committed relationship. At least that was what he thought, until Dong Sicheng had walked into his life. He wasn't sure with himself and his own feelings. Of course he needed someone like Doyoung to point it out and spell it for him. 

Seeing Lucas remained unresponsive, Doyoung continued, "And I don't know if this will help but I think you had made a good impression on him. So don't fret and do whatever you're doing right now." And he patted on the younger's shoulder, offering some comfort. 

Lucas then snapped his head, looking at Doyoung with his eyes wide, again. "How do you know?"

Doyoung shrugged slowly while smirking. "Well let's just say I have a sixth sense," he said vaguely. Lucas was not convinced but he decided to let it go. "Whatever," he mumbled while grabbing another slice of the now cold pizza. 

That night on his bed, the thought of Dong Sicheng had not left him at all. And maybe that night he had vaguely dreamed of Dong Sicheng too. 

🐶🐣

It was finally the day of NCT University's Talents Competition and Lucas had been jittery and anxious for the whole day as if he was the one who would compete in that competition. When Lucas had first arrived at the Neo Conference Hall, he had not thought about how grand the competition would be. It was so flashy as they had used two huge spotlights and a lot of small white lights that gave off an effect like a waterfall and some huge-ass banners. And when he turned around, he saw everyone was dressed to kill, expensive aura radiating off from them. Lucas looked down to look at his attire. He was wearing a white dress shirt and rolled his sleeves up, coupled with his whitewash ripped jeans and a small sling bag with him. He suddenly felt under dressed. It was just a competition! Not a grand award show! Why everyone was like this! Lucas groaned and mumbled slowly, giving encouragement for himself. "It's okay, don't let others intimidate you. You're your own man! You're Wong Yukhei!" And he inhaled deeply, walking into the lavish venue with his chin up. 

At the backstage, Lucas had asked some of the committees about the contestants' waiting room, since the hall was damn huge he felt like he could be lost here—which he already did—and thanks to their instructions, Lucas had found Doyoung's waiting room. He was not alone as there was some staff doing his makeup and Jaehyun was sitting beside him, chatting idly with the other. "Doyoung hyung!" greeted Lucas, loudly of course. He was called the loud giant for a reason. 

Doyoung eyed him through the reflection of the mirror since he couldn't turn around and interrupt his makeup session. "Oh Lucas, glad you're here," and the older smiled, but his smile did not reach his eyes because he was so nervous for this competition.

As Lucas made a beeline to Doyoung, the makeup staff had finished her work and left to do the other contestants' makeup. Lucas had noticed Doyoung was biting his inner cheeks, a habit when he was feeling anxious. Lucas then frowned, "Hyung, why are you so nervous?"

"Well, imagine not singing in front of people for years and now you have too. Wouldn't you feel the same?" Doyoung said back weakly. 

Lucas's frown intensified and Jaehyun butted in, "I told him not to worry and to trust in himself but he didn't buy it." 

Lucas then exhaled loudly, folding his arms, "Doyoung hyung, have faith in yourself okay. Jaehyun and I who had listened to your voice know how amazing you are! Singing is in your blood! You'll swoon the audience away, believe me!" Lucas said while moving his hand animatedly, trying to emphasize each of his words. Jaehyun on the other hand had nodded his head vigorously, "What he said! I've been telling him that since we walked out of our room," he added. Doyoung whose mood had lifted up a bit, smiled at his two most important men in his life; his best friend and the love of his life. Seconds later, Doyoung's almond shaped eyes shone with cheeky glint, "Well, I'll hold to your words Lucas, if I'm not in at least top three, you'll buy me lunch for a week."

"Not only lunch, I'll pay for your dinner too!" Lucas smugged, obviously confident that he wouldn't need to spend any penny at all for the next week. Doyoung would win this. And that had made the couple bursted into a fit of giggle, Doyoung was especially pleased with Lucas's offers. "Okay call!" Doyoung said while making an 'okay' sign. Jaehyun who had calmed down suddenly remembered something, "Don't you have anyone else to visit now?" 

Lucas was caught off guard with the question, "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered. Jaehyun then narrowed his eyes as if to say 'are you kidding me?' and that had made Lucas become more flustered. Doyoung joined in with the teasing party, "I don't know? Maybe someone who's name is Dong Sicheng? He was one of the contestants too, you know?" 

Lucas eyes wide and his tongue-tied. This was unfair! Two against one! Of course he would lose! "F-fine! You got me! I was about to meet him later," he bursted out. Jaehyun shrugged while jutting his lips out, "Well, what are you waiting for? The competition is about to start and you know where the door is," and he extended his arm, showing the door. Lucas who was out of his wit just stuck his tongue out.

As soon as he closed the door, he leaned his back to it while holding on his rapidly beating heart. Those idiot friends of his, they really had no mercy when they had decided to team up together and teased the life out of him. He let out a deep exhale before rummaging through his bag and took out the chocolates, specifically Hershey's Kisses out of his bag. It was a good luck gift from him to Sicheng. Yes, he had bought it only for Sicheng since Doyoung had enough  _ kisses  _ from Jaehyun, pun intended. As he was observing the chocolate in his hand, he heard a soft 'hello' next to him. He turned his head and saw, there he was, the current subject of his infatuation in flesh. The other was wearing a soft baby blue and white hanfu, while his eyes had a pinkish eyeshadow and a thin eyeliner, emphasising his round eyes. And his blond hair had a few strings of silver hair tinsel making his hair shine under light. He looked ethereal and it took Lucas' breath away. 

It took Lucas a minute to snap himself into reality before he smiled awkwardly. "H-hey! What's up?" Sicheng then laughed a little, "I'm good I guess? Just a bit nervous for this competition." 

"Oh," was all Lucas managed to say. He gripped his own hand a bit—because well, this was awkward—and there was a plastic noise coming from it.  _ Oh, right!  _ He had forgotten the chocolate in his hand—see? He was not being himself again when he was with Sicheng—and instantly he handed the chocolate to Sicheng. "H-here, a good luck wish for you!" Sicheng's eyes widened a bit before taking the chocolate. Lucas whose face was already flushed, rubbed his neck while continuing to say, "I think chocolate can reduce one's nervousness. Hope it can help you to calm down a bit." 

There was a soft smile blooming on Sicheng's face and his cheeks were pinkish, like his eyeshadow. "T-thank you," he said. As the two were in their moment, someone had called for the dancer. "Sicheng! Faster! I still need your help!" it was Ten who had called for him. The other partner of Sicheng for their so-called duo ace dancer. Sicheng then looked up at Lucas, a bit disappointed because he had to go now, and said goodbye to the still blushing Lucas. 

At the audience section, Lucas had chosen the best seat ever so that he could see his best friend and his crush better during their performance while Jaehyun had picked a seat right next to Lucas. "Have you met him?" asked Jaehyun with a genuine curiosity. Lucas's face heated up once again and Jaehyun got his answer. 

The other contestants were good, but Lucas was starting to get impatient. He couldn't wait to see Doyoung—and Sicheng—in action. It was one hour after the competition had started, finally, it was Doyoung's turn. Doyoung was still nervous but it was subtle. Doyoung had adjusted the microphone stand to be on his height and cleared his throat. He was scanning the hall, looking for something and on cue both Lucas and Jaehyun waved their hands. Doyoung's eyes brightened and he flashed his small smile, relieved to see his own support system was there and it had eased his nervous heart a little.

"Before I start, I would like to thank my best friend for his endless encouragement and also for the love of my life, the one who had urged me to join this competition and make me remember why I had fallen in love for singing. I would like to dedicate this song to him." Doyoung said calmly as if he had practised this short speech in advance.

Later a soft piano was played and Doyoung's clear and angelic voice had filled the hall. It was Jaehyun's favourite song, ‘Because You Loved Me’ by Celine Dion. 

Without Jaehyun realizing his eyes started to brim with tears, touched with his boyfriend's sweet gesture. 

As soon as Doyoung finished his singing, the audience had let out the most loud deafening cheers and whistles. That was the first time that night, Doyoung's smile finally reached his eyes. Relieved that everything went well. 

"That was sweet of him," Lucas whispered to Jaehyun who had not stopped smiling. "It was."

And now Lucas became more giddy. After three performances were done, it was finally Sicheng's turn. If before Lucas said he looked so radiant, right now he was literally shining on that stage since the spot lamp was on him making his outfit and hair glitter. He was smiling so shyly and bowed his head, before introducing himself. "Hello, my name is Dong Sicheng and tonight I will be showing you guys a chinese traditional dance." And with that he inhaled deeply to gather his focus before he started. His movements were so fluid and graceful yet at the same time so fierce and sharp. His body was so flexible that he could do a pose that Lucas thought any other person could not even do it so effortlessly like him. Lucas felt breathless. As his eyes were glued on him, suddenly something had happened. When Sicheng was in mid-air, he had missed his landing making him crash onto the stage not so gracefully. The hall was filled with a loud gasps. 

"Someone! Help! I think he hurts his ankle!"

And instantly two medic had brought a stretcher to the stage and moved him away from the spotlight for a first aid treatment. As on instinct, Lucas jumped from his chair and followed behind, leaving a still speechless Jaehyun at the audience section. 

At the backstage, it was hectic as people were still trying to get ready for the next performance and also to handle the unexpected accident that had occurred just now. Lucas's eyes were frantic searching for the blond dancer. 

"Excuse me, where's Sicheng's waiting room?" Lucas stopped one of the staff that was holding a huge box, trying to pass him by. "I think it was at the corner of the corridor," said the staff urgently before he quickly walked away, leaving Lucas no room to ask further.

Lucas walked through the corridor as instructed and found a room with Sicheng's name on it. He could hear his own heart beating loud in his ear and suddenly rethinking back his decision.  _ 'Is it okay to go to him now?' _ he thought to himself. He inhaled deeply and decided to just fuck it and went inside the room. There, he saw Sicheng was surrounded by his friends; Ten and Taeyong. Lucas had recognised them from some random party or university's program and also those two were a famous campus couple as well. 

Sicheng held his head down, while pulling his knees near him and his left ankle was neatly bandaged. From Lucas's position, he could hear the couple whispering some coaxing and soft words to the obviously dejected Sicheng.

"It's okay Sicheng, things happened. Even I, myself, had fallen on the stage too remember? During our spring competition two months ago?" said Ten who was rubbing his hand on Sicheng's back in a soothing manner. 

"Not only, Ten. I had injured myself a day before the competition itself two years ago," added Taeyong. "So don't feel embarrassed about yourself okay. We all know how much effort you had put for this show." 

The blond boy just nodded from his knees. Of course he was embarrassed to make such a silly mistake on the stage but also he had embarrassed himself in front of the one person that he really wanted to  _ impress _ . 

It seemed like Lucas had stood there long enough for the couple to notice him at the door because they had eyed him with a questioning gaze, as if to ask, 'why are you here?'. 

Lucas rubbed his neck suddenly regretting his decision to come here but the moment Sicheng looked up at him with his glassy eyes, Lucas had decided, well maybe he needed to do something to put back a smile on him. And so he said, "I was a bit worried, so I instinctively jumped here." And that had made Ten to raise his brow higher before he shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, sure." And the couple left the room to give them some space. 

"H-hey," stuttered Lucas. He was not sure how to approach him because the other had planted his face back on his knees and his ears were deep red. Lucas then took an empty chair and scooted closer to Sicheng. His eyes lingered on him, studying his figure for a moment and with his shaky hand—as he hesitated—he patted slowly on his hair. Sicheng was visibly stunned with Lucas's action as he froze. Lucas who had noticed it quickly removed his hand and placed it on his thigh while fisting it. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said. 

Sicheng who still had not lifted up his head, just shook it slowly and a faint mumble was heard. "I-it's okay, I don't mind it." Lucas just hummed in relief but he still had not moved from his place. A few seconds later, Lucas tried again, "I think…you looked amazing on the stage just now. It was unfortunate it had to end like that, but I'm not gonna lie, you had literally taken my breath away at that moment." And instantly, Sicheng looked at him from his knees, eyes still glistening with tears and his cheeks were pink, so did his nose. He had been crying for a while it seems but why the hell he still looked cute? Lucas cursed his another pounding heart session. The blond's eyes were wide as he was surprised to hear Lucas's confession. He thought he had screwed it up so terribly, but looked like he had not. "Are you sure?"

Lucas nodded, "Hmm!" and he hummed loudly. "You were really good! I would pay to see another performance of yours!" and slowly a small smile started to creep on the blond's face. "Thank you," he said softly and they fell into a comfortable silence until Lucas had remembered something, "Oh btw did you like the kisses?" he asked Sicheng who looked so stunned with his question.  _ Opps _ , now that he had said it out loud, it sounds...not like what he had intended to ask. So he quickly added back, "I mean, Kisses the  _ chocolate _ ! Not kisses the kiss on the cheeks or lips…" he trailed off.  _ God, this is embarrassing _ .

A bubble of laughter left from Sicheng's plump lips and said, "Yes, I did. Thank you, Xuxi." And again, Lucas's heart skipped a beat, because Sicheng used his mandarin name—which was not usual, since his friends preferred to call him Lucas, while Yukhei for his family. "Glad you like it," said Lucas before they engulfed into another comfortable silence. 

  
  


🐶🐣

"So?" 

Lucas raised his brow, not understanding his best friend's question. "So?"

Doyoung wiggled his eyebrow, "Where were you last night?" he asked. The three of them were having lunch together at the students center. And their lunch was sponsored by Lucas—he was the one who had insisted because  _ let's celebrate _ !—because as expected, Doyoung managed to place himself in the top three—a first-runner up, to be specific—which was a huge deal because he had taken a break from singing for quite a while. His skills might have been rusty, but that was not what the judges thought, apparently. 

"He went for Sicheng immediately after the incident," Jaehyun said, gladly reminding his boyfriend to which he received a slap on his thigh. "I know! I was about to mess with him, you party pooper!" Jaehyun sulked while rubbing his thigh, "How would I know." 

"So?" Doyoung asked back, continuing his own agenda. Lucas just ate his food silently, trying to not give in with Doyoung's request but his patience was running thin because Doyoung had not budged at all! Persistent hyung. 

"Alright, as Jaehyun said I went to Sicheng."

"And?" Doyoung inquired, scooting closer to Lucas because what another juicy story would Lucas share with him. 

"I coaxed him because he was upset."

"And?"  _ what else? What else!  _

"And…nothing. That's all."

As on cue Doyoung's jaw gapped. This was not what he had expected. He needed more action! More budding romance! "That's all? And you guys parted way just like that? To think you weren't even there when I got the prize made me hoping there were more things going on between you two! I'm disappointed Lucas." And Doyoung continued to fake a sob while planting his face on Jaehyun's shoulder who had also joined with his boyfriend's drama, rubbing his back to comfort him. 

Lucas looking exasperated exclaimed, "Sorry for not meeting your expectation as this was my first time trying to sweep off someone's feet." And he proceeded to roll his eyes. "Don't worry Lucas, that is why you have us!" Jaehyun said, excited to meddle with Lucas non-existent love life. And Lucas could smell trouble from a thousand miles.

🐣🐶

It was another ordinary day, so Lucas did his usual routine, which was to grab another countless cup of his mocha choco chips. As he stepped inside the cafe, he was again greeted by an empty counter. Huh, this feels like a  _ dejavu _ . He stepped closer to the counter and rang the bell. Unlike last time, the blond barista had popped out from the kitchen, looking surprised for a moment before giving him his kind smile with an extra blushing effect. 

He wiped his hand with a handkerchief before he slided in front of the cashier, with a wide smile, he greeted his customer. "Hello," was all he said. It felt like the blond's smile was contagious because seconds later Lucas was also smiling widely and answered him back, "Hi Sicheng!" Lucas eyed him up and down before asking him again, "How was your leg?" It had been almost a week since the incident as Lucas was busy with his due dates so he had not come to the cafe quite some time. 

Sicheng looked down at his perfectly healed ankle before twisting it a bit and said, "It healed! Thank you for asking." 

"Glad to hear that," 

A beat of silence before Sicheng asked again. "So...your order?" 

Right! He had lost with his stare that he had forgotten about that...again. "Err…" and again Lucas eyed at the menu, what was wrong with his brain! Okay, this time make sure it was not americano, he couldn't even bring himself to finish it as he hated bitter drinks. Lucas paused for a moment and thanked God his brain decided to work back because he had remembered his usual order. "Ice mocha with choco chip, please."

Sicheng nodded as he key-in his order into the cash machine. "That was a total different order than you had last time. I had not thought you like sweet drinks," Sicheng commented. 

Lucas rubbed his neck, "Yeah, actually I really love sweet drinks but last time I ordered americano for a change." Not like he could truthfully say that he had accidentally ordered that bitter drink because he was so nervous in front of him. He had vowed to keep that as a secret until he died. 

Sicheng just hummed in delight, mentally taking note of the other's childlike preference as he turned his back to wash his hand and started to make his order. Lucas then took the opportunity of the oblivious Sicheng to study him and his expert hand in making his drinks. He had realised how the barista had long and slender fingers, and his nails were neatly trimmed.  _ What a pretty hand, how does it feel like to interlace his own large hands with his?  _

It was as if his gaze was so intense because Sicheng had realised and caught him staring. "I wasn't staring!" Lucas spluttered out of embarrassment to which Sicheng giggled, "I didn't say anything." And he handed the drink to Lucas. "Here!"

Lucas grabbed the drink and took a sip, it was delicious! Much more delicious than the one Doyoung made. Or maybe that was his infatuation mind was judging on his behalf. But anyway, he would prefer Sicheng's over Doyoung's and  _ shh don't tell Doyoung hyung that.  _

For a moment Lucas was debating with himself, _should he—ah_ _screw that!_

Lucas then cleared his throat, "Hmm, are you free this afternoon? Maybe we could grab lunch or something together?" 

As on cue, Sicheng's face turned as red as a tomato and his heart was beating so loud.  _ What is this… relax, stay calm Sicheng. Stay calm!  _

Sicheng snapped out from his blatant staring before curving into a bashful smile, nodding, "Sure, is 1 pm okay for you?" he asked back. Lucas nodded in positive, well he had no class around that time. "Alright, meet you at the student centre!" and with that Lucas left the cafe with light steps. It feels like there was a flower bloom at every step he took. Figuratively. 

The lunch went well though there was an occasional awkward silence once in a while, but after they had found their rhythm, they instantly clicked. It was like they were friends since forever. And Lucas felt so good with himself because he had established a good foundation of friendship with the blond, when that was what his main concern before. And they had become closer and more casual with each other. If at first they felt like they needed reasons to hang out with each other, but now Lucas or Sicheng could just text each other without hesitation. Lunch to dinner and sometimes breakfast had become so constant. Plus, they also hung out together outside university during weekends, just the two of them or occasionally Doyoung and Jaehyun would join too. And of course their sudden newly found relationship had triggered some reactions from their own circle of friends.

Lucas's friends had given positive reactions and a few teasings from them but that was not the case with Sicheng's. 

"Are you sure befriending him was a good idea?" asked Ten sternly during their yet another compulsory weekly hang out as besties; Sicheng, Ten and Taeyong. 

Sicheng was poking on his almost melted ice cream, remaining unresponsive and that had made Ten sigh. Both Ten and Taeyong had known about the blond's crushing on Lucas since they were freshmen because _why not?_ Lucas was nice and friendly. Extra point that he was good looking too. Sure, at first Sicheng had decided to only like him from afar as he felt like Lucas was so out of his reach, and he was someone who was not within Sicheng's league. It seemed so impossible for him to make Lucas notice him. But his hope bloomed back after their first interaction where he first had made a cup of iced americano for him. The blond had noticed that Lucas was being flustered -which was unusual because he knew how smooth talker of a person Lucas was- when he was around him and that had made Sicheng cheer a little. His theory of Lucas might have taken a liking on him even though just a tiny bit was strengthened with the fact that Lucas had rushed to his waiting room looking worried after Sicheng had fallen on the stage and they became close ever since then. And now since Lucas and Sicheng become friends, of course his besties would be worried as Lucas had a reputation as a heart breaker as he was someone who did not like to be tied into a committed relationship. They were scared in the end, the one who will be hurting was Sicheng. No offence, they agreed that Lucas was nice and all and it was inevitable for people around him to like him but was he ever going to reciprocate Sicheng's love? 

Sicheng sighed, "I don't know Ten. But at this moment, it feels right to be a friend of his. And maybe I can be something more in the future? Who knows? Love cannot be forced right?"

"That was true," said Taeyong for a moment and he scooped some ice cream with his small spoon and popped it into his mouth, "But still, don't raise your hope high."

Sicheng nodded weakly. He would try but wont promise. 

🐣🐶

It was another busy day for Sicheng. He just finished his History of Dance class and now he had a paperwork about some lame  _ dance history  _ that he needed to do.  _ History, just great.  _

He had spent some time in the library searching for relevant sources, and later he had walked to an empty seat with some thick books in his arms, so that he could start to work on his assignment immediately. He was about to turn on his laptop when he heard soft giggles not far from his table. Three tables on his front, there was a couple sitting there side-by-side with two laptops on and they were back facing him. However those wide back and slick brown hair could not fool Sicheng. He knew whose that.  _ It was none other than Lucas's.  _

Lucas and that girl were seated really near, their shoulders touched while laughing with each other  _ oh so sweetly _ and Sicheng could feel a harsh tug in his heart.  _ Shit man, that was fast.  _ He knew his heart would break at any moment because of Lucas as he was perfectly aware that he was playing with fire but he had not thought it would be this fast. As if it was not enough, Lucas suddenly leaned closer to the girl and Sicheng had decided that he had enough. He closed his laptop, packed his bag and stormed out of the library while his heart cracked on every step he took. 

Sicheng reached his dorm and called out for his roommate with his eyes red. "Ten!" Instantly, Ten rushed out from his compartment just to see those tears stain on his cheeks and his lips quivering. "Oh, Sicheng." said Ten softly and engulfed him into a comforting hug. "It's Xuxi, he-" his friend sob. He hated that he was right about Lucas and he hated to see his friend in pain. This is what you get when you put your heart on your sleeves. 

Ever since that day Sicheng had avoided Lucas like a plague and that had left Lucas puzzled. Why was he being so cold? So Lucas did what he usually did when he was not sure what to do with his situation, to consult with his Doyoung hyung.

"It was so sudden that he had decided to avoid me so hard. Like if he was near me he would die!" Lucas exclaimed out of frustration. "And here I thought we had something going on..." as he proceeded to pout looking like a kicked giant puppy.

They were at Doyoung's room again, and it slowly felt like his room had become a counseling room for Lucas. Doyoung was on his study chair, munching on chips while Lucas sat on the floor, his back rested against the wall. Doyoung hummed, "Have you tried rethinking back of anything that you might have done wrong?" 

Lucas instantly glared at his friend. "Why do you think it was me?"

"Because the possibility of you to fuck up something is higher than Sicheng." 

Flustered with the accusation, he complained out loud. "Wha-why? Hyung! You think of me like that?" and Doyoung just shrugged. Well don't blame him but Lucas could sometimes be damn oblivious with his actions and situations. "Shut up. You're so loud." said Doyoung while still munching on his chips. After he had swallowed it, he continued, "You know what? Why don't you ask him directly?" 

Lucas stared at him with a boring eye. "You think I haven't tried that? I told you he  _ avoided  _ me!" as he emphasised the word 'avoid'. Doyoung sighed, "Fine, I'll try to ask him, myself." 

Lucas's face brightened. "Thanks hyung! I owe you one!"

"You're forever in debt with me."

🐶🐣

It was late evening, when both Doyoung and Sicheng were on duty for the closing shift. Sicheng was clearing the table while Doyoung was washing the dishes. There was a R&B song from Doyoung's playlist playing in the background. The atmosphere was comfortable.

"What's wrong between you and Lucas?" 

The question had caught Sicheng off guard, panicking he said, "Nothing." 

Doyoung stopped from his chore, wiping his hand with a dry cloth before leaning closer to the counter so that he could analyze Sicheng's reaction better while tucking his palm under his chin. "You think I don't know about your feelings for Lucas? You aren't that subtle, you know?"

Sicheng bit his inner lips, debating with himself whether to confirm it or to deny, but Doyoung did not wait for Sicheng as he said again, "How could you win over him if you're avoiding him like that?" 

Well, it looked like there was no use if Sicheng were to deny it. Doyoung had been firm with his assumption which was unfortunately, true. He knew Doyoung would eventually realize it because, first, on the day when he had first served Lucas's americano, he was caught staring at the glass door—in dazed with his face flushed—where Lucas had gone by the elder. Doyoung knew Sicheng's last customer was Lucas because he had bumped into his friend who had a cup of coffee in his hand while on his way to the cafe. Second, he  _ may _ have asked Doyoung to pass a cake he had made for Lucas when Doyoung had told him that he had to go watch his boyfriend and best friend's running practice. As quoted by Ten, he had worn his heart on his sleeve and he was not subtle about it but since Doyoung never mentioned anything about it so he was going to pretend like the elder didn't know, not until now. 

Sicheng heaved a deep sigh before making a beeline to the counter and stood opposite of the elder as he rested his arm on it. "I don't know hyung, I think I am being stupid to fall for him. Ten was right,  _ Lucas _ was another typical heartbreaker."

Doyoung who looked bewildered with Sicheng's statement quickly butted in, "Hold up! What Lucas had done to you?" _and_ _did_ _Sicheng just call his best friend Lucas? And not Xuxi as usual?_ _Man, this is serious!_

Sicheng sighed again and started to tell him about what had happened in the library and with that, Doyoung had palmed his face hard, out of frustration.  _ Fucking, Lucas.  _

"And I thought I was special to him because these past few months he was being  _ extra  _ nice and caring to me and all, but really that was just me being a delusional fool."

Doyoung grabbed on Sicheng's arm, "Hey, it's not like that. You are special to him. I don't know if I am allowed to say this, but you're not wrong to think that you are  _ special _ to him."

Sicheng then smiled bitterly, "Well then everyone in this whole campus must be special for him too because he treats others no different than me."

"You know that's not true." said Doyoung softly, his brows knitted while his lips pouting a bit. 

Sicheng shook his head weakly and patted softly on Doyoung's hand who still gripped his arm, "It's okay hyung, you don't have to do that. I don't hate him, but myself. So let me just move on. Please." he begged. 

Doyoung hummed in defeat and they resumed with their works. 

The next morning, the unsuspecting Lucas was typing something on his phone at the canteen near the nursing faculty. He was there because Doyoung had asked him to meet him there. The moment he looked up from his phone, he saw a raged Doyoung furiously stomping his way to Lucas. "Why are you so-ouch! What was that for!" he hissed as he rubbed his stinging forearm. Not answering, Doyoung continued to hit Lucas's arms and chest or wherever his hand could reach, continuously. "You fucking idiot! I couldn't believe you did that! Stupid Lucas!" the elder scolded him. 

Lucas's eyes widen. "Wait, wait,  _ wait! _ Doyoung hyung! What are you saying?"

"You said you like Sicheng but at the same time, why are you still flirting with others?" said Doyoung while his hand was in the mid-air, stopping for a moment before he gave Lucas a final slap on his chest. 

Lucas, who was wriggling from pain and rubbed all the sore spots before he tilted his head, "I'm not flirting? Hyung, you know I don't do that anymore after Sicheng came into my life, right?"

"That's not what Sicheng had told me yesterday."

"What did he say?" Lucas asked urgently. 

"He saw you flirting with a girl in the library."

And a flash of memories rushed to him and a sudden realization hit him hard.  _ So the one who had dashed out from the library was him?  _ Sure, Lucas had realized a sudden commotion and noises behind him but he didn't see who it was. Lucas rubbed his troubled face.  _ That was why Sicheng had avoided him?  _

"So now only you regret your actions?" Doyoung asked sarcastically while folding his arms. "I'm not regretting anything okay. If anything this is a huge misunderstanding between us!" Lucas said back. 

Doyoung nodded slowly as if contemplating, "Alright, I give you one minute to defend yourself."

Lucas sighed and said, "Actually, I was in the library with Yuqi because we had a presentation together that day. So we were about to prepare our slides there since our presentation started another two hours and yes, we were procrastinating-"

"Fucking hell."

Lucas put his index finger on his lips, hushing his friend "Shh, I'm not finish, and suddenly her friend sent her a very cute cat video and she showed it to me-"

"Why are you guys so easily distracted like a 5 year old?"

Lucas whined, getting impatient because his narration was being cut,  _ twice.  _ "Hyung, shut! Anyway, while we were laughing because of that video, suddenly her eyelashes decided to betray her and it went into her eyes so I tried to help by blowing it. That's all." Lucas said, before clapping his hand once as if he had remembered something, "Oh! Yuqi had presented our slides with her eye red and stinging that day. Poor girl." 

"Huh, what kind of drama is this?" Doyoung said while shaking his head in disbelief. This was such a cute problem if Doyoung were to be honest. Sicheng was being insecure with Lucas's vague body language. And it was not helping when he knew how Lucas could be friendly yet flirty but at the same time he did not commit. However, knowing his best friend who was indeed serious with Sicheng, Doyoung thought this was the time for Lucas to be more expressive with his feelings towards Sicheng or he would lose him within his fingertips. 

Doyoung looked straight into Lucas's eyes and his face was serious. "Dude, I think it's time for you to do something." 

"Do what?"

Another slap of  _ encouragement  _ from Doyoung to Lucas. "Ways to get your man, you dumbass!"

Lucas palmed his face as if he did not think the obvious because  _ he did!  _ Thanks a lot Doyoung hyung. "How am I supposed to do that when he can't even face me!"

Doyoung's face brightened and a huge smile plastered on his face. "I'll help! Jaehyun will too. We're the best wingmen you'll ever get!" And a sudden groan echoed. 

🐣🐶

True to Doyoung's word, they would help him to woo Sicheng properly because apparently things he had done for Sicheng before like casual hanging out, eating meals and study  _ date  _ were no different than the way he had done to others, those who were not even his love interest. So he had to do something different and not to mention  _ extravagant. _

Since Jaehyun was a trash for cheesy romantic movies, he had suggested Lucas to do some courting moves from movies.  _ As an inspiration, _ he said.

So that was how Lucas ended up in front of the cafe's entrance with a huge drawing block in his arm. While, Jaehyun was behind him with a radio and a bucket filled with small flowers. 

Lucas peeked from his shoulder. "Dude, you sure about this?" 

"Hundred percent sure! Just do it man!" shouted Jaehyun back as he inserted one of his cassette collection of famous 60's love songs; ‘Can't Take My Eyes Off You’ and circled his arms above his head. 

Doyoung who was from behind the counter had seen the signal sent by his boyfriend, quickly called for Sicheng who was in the kitchen. "Sicheng! Come here!"

"Yes hyu-" and even before Sicheng could finish his sentence as he walked to where Doyoung was, his arm was grabbed by the elder, dragging him to the front cafe, where there were students who had gathered around Lucas and Jaehyun.  _ What is happening?  _

As soon as Doyoung had pushed Sicheng to stand in front of a visibly nervous Lucas, the elder ran back to the cafe's glass door so that he was out of attention and joined the murmuring crowd to watch something that had not everyday occurred on campus.

Lucas put his index finger on his lips for a second—so Sicheng would not say anything—before he flipped open his drawing block the moment Jaehyun pressed the play button. Lucas then eyed the dumbfounded blond boy who was in front of him. 

Sicheng was stunned with the sentence written on it. 

_ Hi, we haven't spoken to each other for almost a week and honestly that was the loneliest week that I've ever experienced during my whole 20 years of life. I felt the obnoxious gap that you had previously filled in for the past few weeks.  _

Lucas waited for a moment, enough time for Sicheng to read everything before he flipped another page.

_ A little birdie had told me that you were upset with me.  _

Another page turned.

_ You were unsure about your position in my life, in my heart when I had thought I've made it clear enough. But with my reputation, it was sure not easy for you.  _

_ It did not help with what you had seen at the library the other day. Yuqi and I were actually doing some assignment that we had mutually decided to procrastinate till the last minute and then her eyelashes fell into her eyes so I tried to help by blowing it away. I swear nothing had happened between us. _

_ I'm sorry for putting you in this kind of situation. _

Lucas examined Sicheng's facial expression. The other looked embarrassed and his face flush.  _ Was it a bit too much?  _ He then quickly flipped the last page.

_ To redeem myself, I want to officially court you and make you mine. That is if you let me. Will you?  _

Half of the crowd who had the chance to read Lucas's confession had cheered and some had let out a playful wolf whistle. And that had made the other part of the crowd who had known nothing to cheer back blindly too. 

But it seemed like Sicheng would not give any reaction at any moment when the crowd's cheers had slowly died down. This had made Lucas become jittery. He had never done any romantic induced public stunt before and usually by now, according to romantic comedy movies theory, right after the main protagonist had finished reading the other's love confession they would instantly jump onto him and say yes or even kiss him right? But why is it not happening right now? 

The moment Jaehyun noticed Sicheng was about to open his mouth, he had thrown the flowers to both Lucas and Sicheng while cheering, 'woo' and 'wah'.

"Let me think about this."

And instantly Jaehyun halted, his arm awkwardly hanging in the air while flowers were still in his palm.  _ Talk about being awkward. _

And with that Sicheng ran back to the cafe with his face red, leaving behind the dumbfounded trio and the dispersing crowd. This was not what Lucas had imagined how it would end.

🐣🐶

That night, Sicheng had told both Ten and Taeyong of what had happened to him that evening. "I felt ashamed and guilty because I had blindly jumped into conclusion but at the same time relieved that we shared the same feeling but seconds later I feel scared. What if this infatuation of his is just short lived? And do I have to constantly feel insecure about us because let's be frank, everyone wants a piece of him. I don't know what to do!" and Sicheng ended his rant by slamming his forehead on his folded arms while his knees were close to his chest. 

The trio were currently in Sicheng's compartment. Initially, Taeyong was in their room because he was about to spend some quality time with his lover but all his plans were thrown out of the window the moment Sicheng had come to the room while stomping his feet to his bed and muffled his scream with his pillow. Best friend duty first! 

"What should I do, guys?" his whimper muffled.

Ten and Taeyong shared a look, concern evident on their face. "I'm not sure too but I think if it was hard for you then better don't pursue it." said Ten softly. He was not sure what to say about this situation that Sicheng was facing. 

Taeyong quickly shook his head. "But that would be unfair to both Sicheng and Lucas. What if Lucas was dead serious? I mean he even publicly asked permission to woo Sicheng right?"

"I know, but did you hear what Sicheng just said? He's scared that if all of this was just a phase for Lucas." Ten argued back with his brow furrowed. Of course he wanted his friend to be happy but what if it was not with Lucas? 

Taeyong studied his lover's troubled face, thinking what to say so that he would not offend him and Sicheng while still being fair to Lucas. "How about this, let Lucas woo Sicheng and see how it goes. If Lucas didn't stop half way then, let's give Lucas a chance. Just because he rejected other people's confessions does not mean Lucas didn't want to fall in love too. Maybe he saw something in Sicheng." And a shrug followed by, "Who knows?"

A sigh escaped from the other lips. "You're right." Ten looked at Sicheng and rubbed his back comfortingly. "I think you should give Lucas a chance and see where it goes. If it fails then it means you guys were not meant to be and please know that we'll be there for you when that day comes, okay?" 

Sicheng looked up to his friends from his arms, nodding slowly while registering what his friends had said. 

🐶🐣

While on the other side of the dormitory, another trio had gathered in Doyoung and Jaehyun shared room. The couple was now trying to cheer up their unmotivated friend, Lucas. 

"Cheer up, man!" said Jaehyun while patting Lucas's back, who was seated in between his two friends. He was just staring blankly at the wall, thinking back the whole fiasco that had happened that evening. And if he were to be honest, he was upset because Sicheng had left him hanging, leaving him not knowing what to do next. 

"Should I continue this or not?" 

And that had perked his friends' ears. Not in excitement but more to alarm. Was Lucas going to give up just like that? 

Frowning, Doyoung asked quickly to his still blank friend. "What are you saying? Do you want your Sicheng back or not?" 

In a heartbeat Lucas answered back, "Of course I do!"

"Then I don't see the reason for you to stop pursuing him." 

"But-"

Doyoung quickly cutted in. "No but. Just do it, sweep him hard off his feet! Plus don't you know if you stop now you will be conforming Sicheng's assumption? That he is no different than the other boys and girls that you had casually flirted with? This is your chance to prove to him that you're serious!"

Jaehyun then nodded his head, agreeing with Doyoung's words. "Yes, and from what I see about Sicheng is that he needs some assurance from you. Be more expressive, if words can't do it for you then let your actions and effort do it on your behalf."

Lucas sighed for a moment, "I-you were right. Thanks guys, my strongest emotional support!" and he turned to look at his trusted friends. Glad that he knew he could always rely on them no matter how annoying his friends could be sometimes, but hey, it was not best friends if they don't annoy each other right? 

"We're here for you, big baby!" And the trio engulfed into a hug with Lucas being sandwiched between them two. 

🐶🐣

It was a new day, and a new mission had awaited for a determined Lucas. If before his mission was to get to know Dong Sicheng, right now it was to win his heart. Yes, it had upgraded to the next level, a character development that everyone loves to see. 

He stood in front of the cafe with a determined gaze as his heart was pounding. He gripped a bit harder the lunch bag in his hand. He had prepared a lunch box with Doyoung's help. 

_ "Lunch box? You know I can't cook to even save my own ass right?" _

_ "That's why I'm here to help, dumbass." _

Lucas gulped his drying throat.  _ Hope Sicheng will like it,  _ he thought to himself. He had poured all of his heart and feelings into this lunch box. 

Sicheng was arranging freshly baked cakes on the cake display chiller when he heard a soft bell chimed. And he saw from the chiller, it was Lucas heading towards him making him freeze on his spot. However Lucas had noticed the blond as he squatted in front of the chiller with a big smile on his face and waved his hand, "Hi Sicheng!" 

Sicheng stood up and his action was followed by Lucas. Not minding Sicheng had not replied his greeting, Lucas showed Sicheng a lunch bag in his hand, "I made a lunch box specially for you!" with a smile that never faltered. 

Sicheng's face flushed. "T-thank you," said Sicheng softly as he took the bag from Lucas and their fingers brushed slightly, making Sicheng jolted a bit as he felt a tinge of electricity from it. He eyed the other wondering if he felt it too but Lucas was still smiling so brightly, glad Sicheng had accepted his effort.  _ Maybe he didn't feel it, oh well…  _

"I hope you'll enjoy the food. I've poured a lot of love and efforts in it," said Lucas bashfully as his cheeks started to blush. "I-I will," said Sicheng softly making Lucas eyes brightened and he smiled a little wider making the corner of his eyes crinkled.  _ Lovely.  _ There was a beat of silence before Lucas said again, "I'll go now, bye Sicheng." 

"Bye," said Sicheng and with that Lucas had left the cafe. 

"Ohoo, what is that?" asked Doyoung in a teasing manner the moment Lucas had left. The elder actually had been hiding from the kitchen, peeping on his best friend's awkwardly cute interaction with his love interest. And of course he knew what was that, he was the one who had helped Lucas making the said lunch box. 

Sicheng observed the lunch box carefully. The lunch was packed in a medium sized pale yellow tupperware in a small white cotton bag. His hands were itching to open the lid and Doyoung, who had seen his hesitation, quickly ushered him. "Open it! What's inside?"

As instructed, Sicheng slowly opened the lid and a delicious aroma had filled his nostril. It was kimchi fried rice, with prawn tempura, fried egg and cherry tomatoes. But what actually caught his eye was the writing made out of ketchup that adorns the top of the rice.

_ Hi love ♡ _

Sicheng's already existing blush intensified. Doyoung scooted nearer and peeked from Sicheng's shoulder blade and saw a cutely decorated lunch was there and still intact. He secretly let out a sigh of relief because the decorations hadn't messed up when Lucas was on his way to the cafe or their plan would fail. He knew how brusque Lucas could be and he thanked God he was not like that for today. 

Doyoung slowly nudged Sicheng while wiggling his eyebrows, "Wow, this is my first time seeing Lucas make someone a lunch box. A cute one on top of that. Lucky," he sang his last word a bit. The blond then visibly bit his lips before he asked, "He had never done this before?" and instantly Doyoung shook his head. "Nope! You're the first!" Sicheng then nodded his head while his mind jumbled along with his rapidly beating heart. 

That afternoon, Sicheng shared a class with both Taeyong and Ten so naturally after that class ended, the trio would have lunch together. 

"I've been meaning to ask this since the beginning but, what is that bag you're holding?" asked Ten and he craned his neck to have a good look at what was inside. As on cue, a faint blush slowly crept on his cheeks. "It's a lunch box." 

Both Taeyong and Ten's eyes widened, "From whom?"

Sicheng took out the tupperware from its bag and opened the lid, letting his friends read the words on it. "Hi love?" said Taeyong, tilting his head before realization hit him. "Lucas?" to which Sicheng nodded his head shyly. 

"That was…nice of him," said Ten. "Yeah, genuine way to show his love. I approve," said Taeyong, making Ten shrug, "Well how about the taste? If it was bad then, meh." 

Taeyong looked at Ten disapprovingly. "But it's the thought that counts." 

Ignoring his friend's bickering, Sicheng scooped his fried rice and ate it. He was pleasantly surprised that it tasted delicious, no, scratched that it was  _ heavenly _ . Sicheng then hummed in content while chewing on it.  _ God, he loved it.  _

His light humming had caught Ten's attention as he asked the blond, "Was it nice?" making Sicheng nod vigorously. Ten then stared at the fried rice before he asked again, "Can I have a bite?" Sicheng gladly scooped another spoon of his fried rice and fed him. Ten nodded approvingly. "Okay, I take that back, this is superb!"

After that lunch, Sicheng felt both his tummy and heart full. 

🐣🐶

  
  


Sicheng was at his faculty's canteen to get his breakfast when he first received a flower, peruvian lilies specifically from someone that he did not know but apparently that person knew him because he said his name. 

"Hello Sicheng ge, my name is Yangyang and here is a flower for you from your admirer!" said Yangyang as he handed him the said flower. It was a pretty and simple looking flower, but something had caught Sicheng's eyes. There was a note tied on its stem. Sicheng took the flower gratefully while saying, "Thanks Yangyang."

The other smiled back before saying, "You're welcome gege!" and he left Sicheng whose eyes still glued to the flower. His anticipation built rapidly fast and curiosity slowly filled his mind. With a gentle and careful manner, he untied the notes and read the content with a smile slowly bloomed on his face. 

_ You had me at Morning Doyoung hyung. Not romantic for sure but that was my first time meeting you ♡ -Xuxi- _

That was silly and Sicheng couldn't help but to let out a bubble of giggles. 

"Hah! Why are you laughing?" asked Ten while he slammed his hand on the table, successfully startled the oblivious Sicheng. "Shit! You scared me! I could feel my life was reduced by 5 years," whined Sicheng while he massaged his chest. Taeyong who had just stilled silent leaned closer to Sicheng to read the paper that the blond was currently holding. "Is that a love letter?" 

Instantly Sicheng pulled the note closer to his chest, away from his friends' prying eyes. "None of your business!" he said, feigning annoyance but his blush really gave him away. "I see, it was from Lucas. Well this one looks more like his style of flirting to be honest," said Ten while nodding knowingly. Sicheng just rolled his eyes as he folded the note neatly and kept it inside of his bag, along with the flower. 

The second time Sicheng received a flower was when he was in the library. The blond recognised the second messenger that Lucas had sent to him, Huang Renjun, his junior. "Sicheng ge! I've been looking for you for a while just now," said the younger while breathing raggedly. The blond tilted his head as confusion was written all over his face, "You could just call me or text me though?" the younger had his own phone number so why bother with all the hassle? 

Renjun then slapped his forehead hard as he groaned loud enough as for what the library allowed. "Right, why didn't I think of that!" Sicheng just watched the poor boy hissing at himself before the younger then rummaged through his bag and took out another flower, it was a pink ranunculus with another note tied to it. As on cue Sicheng's heart skipped a beat. "A flower for you!"

"Thanks Renjunnie." said Sicheng, smiling and taking the flower from the younger. "Bye gege! I still have classes," said Renjun before turning on his heel and leaving the giddy Sicheng gege. 

Not wasting any time, Sicheng untied the note and scanned it with his eager eyes. 

_ People told me that the best relationships are the one based on friendship. Now that we're already in that stage, how about we move onto the next stage? ;) -Xuxi- _

On cue, Sicheng's eyes widened and his face turned red as he was blushing furiously.  _ What is this?  _

And Sicheng felt his knee weaken so he squatted in front of the book shelf while cupping his mouth to muffle his screams. 

As Sicheng thought that would be the last flower of the day, he was proven wrong because another messenger had come to him with a mischievous smile adorning on his face and a flower in his hand. It was a sunflower. 

"Hello Sicheng hyung! I'm Donghyuck aka Haechan the sun of the economics faculty, and junior of Lucas hyung. Here with me is a sunflower which I'm proud to say, a flower that people always associated me with. Anyway, have a happy and sunny day. I shall end my quest here. Enjoy~" said Donghyuck as he handed the flower to the blurred Sicheng and swirled away. The kid had babled his introduction without a pause, making Sicheng stunned with his tornado-like presence. 

"Thanks…"

As usual, there was another note tied to the stem. 

_ I noticed that when you're doing something that you love, your eyes shine brighter than a field of sunflowers. -Xuxi- _

Sicheng had blushed for an umpteenth time for that day he was sure his face might explode someday due to the irregular blood rushing to his face. And Sicheng had concluded that Lucas was  _ bad  _ for his health. 

It was late evening when Sicheng had a closing shift with Doyoung that day. When he had pushed the cafe's door, he was greeted with a familiar sight of Jaehyun shamelessly flirting with his boyfriend who was standing behind the counter, giggling sheepishly. Sicheng rolled his eyes before he greeted his colleague. "Hey, Doyoung hyung and Jaehyun."

"Hey!" greeted Jaehyun back, hand still not leaving Doyoung's. As Sicheng walked through the counter, flipping open the wood that served both as an extra part of the counter and barrier, Sicheng heard his name being called by Jaehyun. "Yes?" replied the blond as he walked to Doyoung's direction. He was now standing opposite Jaehyun and Doyoung was on his right. 

Grinning widely, Jaehyun took out a rose from his bag and gave it to Sicheng. "Here, your lover boy asked me to give you this." 

"Xuxi is not my lover boy!"

"Yet," added Doyoung cheekily, making Sicheng tongue-tied.

In the end, Sicheng could only glare at his colleague while taking the rose from Jaehyun. He swiftfully untied the notes like an expert because he had been doing that a lot today and read the note.

_ Do you run track? Because you're running laps around my heart ♡ -Xuxi- _

"What a lame pick-up line from a runner." Doyoung deadpanned making Sicheng startled. Apparently, the elder had craned his neck and secretly peeked over to read the note. However, instead of Sicheng who felt offended with the statement made by him—because his Xuxi is not lame okay?—it was Jaehyun who had pouted his lips as he let out an offended 'hey' to show that he was upset with his boyfriend's remark. "That was my idea." 

"No wonder, both of you are such lame runners." 

Sicheng wordlessly left the counter as he did not want to get involved with a petty couple's  _ fight.  _

At the end of the day, Sicheng had brought back four different types of flower with him.

"Was today National's Flower Day or what?" asked Ten as he saw his roommate searching for a nice tall bottle—excuse him as he didnt have an appropriate vase—to place his flowers. "Just say you're jealous," said Sicheng back, poking his tongue out. 

"I'm not!" Ten fired back and he was back to typing something on his laptop before he said again, "He really showed his full effort to win your heart. That was nice of him." 

Sicheng hummed in agreement. He wouldn't lie that this past two days, he felt his heart fluttered a lot and he appreciated it. As Sicheng was caressing the flowers, his phone buzzed indicating that he just received a text. He fished out his phone from his back pocket and saw it was a text from Lucas. He clicked on Lucas's bubble chat and apparently Lucas had sent him a video. With a fluttering heart he clicked play.

_ "Is it okay?" asked Lucas to the person behind the camera. "Yes it is. Now talk, it's hot here!"  _

Sicheng recognised that voice, it was Doyoung. So Doyoung had helped Lucas in filming this then.

_ "Right, right. Don't rush me hyung! I'm nervous!" A grumble could be heard from behind the camera. Lucas then took a deep breath and looked straight to the camera. _

Instantly Sicheng's heart did a flip. It felt as if Lucas was staring straight at him.

_ “Hey, uh, by the time you will receive this video, it means you already get four different types of flowers right? I hope you did, or this will be damn awkward.” And Lucas scratched his temple while his eyes wandered to anywhere but the camera. “This is cheesy but there is a reason why I give you different flowers at one time instead of a bouquet at once.” _

_ Lucas then coughed to himself as he fished his hand into his pocket, taking out a piece of crumpled paper. “So, let me do the honour to introduce you to the language of flowers.”  _

Even from his phone screen, Sicheng could see a dusty pink adorning on Lucas’s tan skin. Sicheng giggled.

_ “The first flower that you had received from Yangyang is Peruvian Lilies. It represents friendship and that was how we started, as friends. To be honest that was my plan at first when I first saw you, to be your friend.” _

_ “Which was hard for him, until we had a talk just about it,” said another voice from behind the camera. _

And it was not Doyoung’s so Sicheng was left with only one option, Jaehyun.

_ “Shut up, Jaehyun! That was supposed to be a secret!” _

Well, Sicheng was right.

_ Lucas then glared to his right slightly-where Jaehyun was standing beside recording in charge, Doyoung- before he continued with his interrupted speech. “Anyway, yes, I had a hard time approaching you before and you don't know how happy I was when you agreed to have lunch with me that day and our friendship blossomed since then,” Lucas said as a sheepish smile crept on his face. _

_ “Moving on to the next flower,” Lucas took a quick peek on the paper that he was holding,”The second flower from Renjun is ranunculus and it represents charm and attraction. So, as what it represents, yes, I am very much attracted to you. Your radiant charm and your shy personality got me the best, I’m beyond hooked!”  _

_ “The third flower is a sunflower from Haechan, my junior. Sunflower means warmth and happiness. Ever since I laid my eyes on you and the moment you stepped into my life, you have brought nothing but warmth and happiness to me.” _

_ “And lastly,” Lucas stayed quiet, gulping down his nervousness, he continued back. “It’s a rose, a classic representation for romance.” And with that, Lucas’s blush turned another shade darker. Lucas coughed again, and he stood a bit straighter before he said, “This Friday, we have a sports competition between universities, so…” Lucas trailed off before he looked at his two friends behind the camera as if asking for courage. And a soft ‘go on, go on’ can be heard before Lucas looked at the camera again and said, “Will you come and watch me? I want you to be there to give me motivation and watch me win this game for you.” _

Sicheng’s eyes widened as he cupped his mouth and that had caught Ten’s attention. He removed the earphones from his ears and proceeded to ask his friend. “Why are you so surprised?” Sicheng turned to his friend, “Lucas asked me to go to a sports competition this Friday and watch him run.”

“Well, we better go.”

“We?”

🐣🐶

On Friday, as Ten had said, 'we' consisted of him, Sicheng and Taeyong and currently the three of them were at the bleachers with many spectators that were from their own and other universities. "Why are you here too?" Asked the blond to his nosy friends. Ten then shrugged before fanning himself as the summer's ray was so strong today, "Well, I can't miss to see how Lucas will propose to you." 

Sicheng could feel his face heated up and it was not due to the sun. Taeyong then peeked from beside Ten as he said, "Also why can't we be here? This is a free country!"

"Fine, suit yourself!" Sicheng huffed before proceeding to drink his cold cola. As his eyes were scanning their university's outdoor stadium, enjoying the buzzing atmosphere as he had never gone to watch a massive sports competition before, he heard someone calling his name. "Hey Sicheng! Can I sit here?" It was his colleague Doyoung and he was alone. "Sure, by the way, where's Jaehyun?"

As Doyoung had settled down beside Sicheng, placing his sling bag on his thigh and a support board on his front legs, he turned to Sicheng and smiled widely. "Jaehyun joins the competition too!" Sicheng then nodded as he let out a soft 'oh'.  _ Right, Jaehyun was a runner too.  _

"Attention! To the athletes that are involved for today's game please get ready. Right now it's a 4x100 metre for male team."

Sicheng then saw those athletes getting into their places and getting ready for their race. Once in a while Sicheng would cheer for his own university and let out a scream of disappointment when his university's team lost. 

After several categories had passed, it was finally the 200 meters race. Sicheng could spot Jaehyun stretching a bit on his track and at the same time Doyoung let out a loud screech of Jaehyun's name while shaking his support board to his chest level. "Jaehyun-ah! Fighting!" Jaehyun, who heard his boyfriend's supportive scream, smirked as he winked at the elder. 

A gunshot echoed through the stadium, and with that all the athletes had started to sprint. Jaehyun who was from the fourth line had passed the third line, second line and easily had overtaken the first line, making him in the first position. And it stayed like that until the end of the race. Doyoung who was heavily shaking his leg had risen up from his seat and threw his arm up in the air, overjoyed with his boyfriend's win. "Jaehyun-ah!" And on cue, Jaehyun looked at him as he put two thumbs up. 

"Wah, Jaehyun was fast!" said Sicheng as he clapped his hand in amazement. And that had made Doyoung's proud smile a tad bit wider. 

Lastly, it’s time for the most awaited category for today's event, the 100 meter race. It was the final race in the track and field competition as it was the most popular category. Hence, the hype for this race intensified as it was the one that would determine which team would win the overall competition. Right now, the tight competition was between NCT University and Kunkook University. Consequently it put a huge burden on Lucas as he was the runner for the said category. 

"Don't worry Lucas, you can do it," said Jaehyun as he firmly patted Lucas's shoulder, giving him his support and morale. "Thanks!" was all Lucas was able to say. Sure he was scared about that and at the same time he was anxious to know whether Sicheng was there in the bleachers to watch him or not. He really hoped the other was there. 

"Attention! Male runner for 100 meters please get ready."

Lucas took a deep breath and left his seat with supportive cheers from his peers accompanied him. As Lucas was on his track, he stretched a little as his eyes wildly scanned the bleachers hoping he would see a familiar blond among the crowds. He saw someone waving vigorously at him and it was Doyoung, and seconds later he saw Sicheng beside his best friend along with Taeyong and Ten on his other side. Lucas's face brightened and his spirit burned fiercely. He needed to win this before he could do  _ that.  _

"Athletes, in your position, ready, set, go!"

_ Bang!  _

As soon as the gun was shot, Lucas sprinted as fast as he could. 

Sicheng, who was watching the race, became tense. He really hoped Lucas would win this. He watched how Lucas had easily left everyone behind and in the blink of an eye, Lucas had reached the end of the line, followed by the other runners seconds later. 

_ Lucas won.  _

Instantly the stadium roared with loud cheers from the NCT U's students because by winning this game it meant NCT U had won the sport championship between universities. 

"We won!" said Ten as he excitedly slapped Sicheng's arm. "Indeed, NCT U!" shouted Taeyong full of pride. 

As Sicheng was smiling so widely while clapping his hand, he saw Lucas was staring at him and then suddenly he winked at him before pouting his lips, as if sending him a kiss. Doyoung, who had seen that interaction, had not missed a chance to tease the blond. "Eyy, I saw that," said Doyoung while nudging his elbow to the blond, making Sicheng evidently red. 

The championship ended with the award ceremony and a photography session from the journalist as they needed to update a report about the whole event. 

Sicheng sat still in the bleachers along with Doyoung—while Ten and Taeyong had left because they said they were hungry—to wait for the athletes to finish their business because after the game ended, Lucas had texted him asking Sicheng to wait for him. 

As Doyoung chatted with Sicheng idly, someone had called for the former. "Doyoung-ah!"

Ears perked, Doyoung turned his head and saw both of his boyfriend and best friend were heading their way to his direction. Instantly, Doyoung stood up, making Jaehyun to fasten his pace. The couple then enveloped into a hug as Doyoung congratulated him. "Congrats, Woojae! I'm so proud of you!" with a sheepish smile, Jaehyun said back "Thank you," as they broke the hug. After that, Doyoung turned to Lucas before smacking Lucas's forearm playfully while congratulating him too. The trio chatted for a bit before the couple decided to part ways, leaving the silent Sicheng alone with Lucas not before they mouthed 'good luck' to Lucas and left them two while giggling. 

"Congratulations for winning the race!" said Sicheng. 

"Thanks," said Lucas while rubbing his neck. Then there was a beat of silence.

"So…"

Sicheng looked at Lucas with expectant eyes waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I know it has only been two days since I started to woo you…and don't worry there will be more but I hope I know where I am standing right now in your heart because if you hate me and want me to stop it's cool I can—"

Sicheng cutted in. "I don't hate you."

"Sorry?" 

A rush of blood ran to his head as he nervously said, "I don't hate you and I don't want you to stop. I wanna see what else you have in your sleeve." 

Lucas smirked, a sudden wave of confidence washed over him. "Oh, you're so gonna love it." 

🐶🐣

"By the way, thank you for the cake, though you had given me a long time ago."

Sicheng tilted his head. Confused with the sudden grateful statement from his now official boyfriend. "Which one? I gave you a lot though?" It had been three months since they had first dated and of course during that whole time, Sicheng who had a knack for baking had spoiled Lucas with his homemade desserts.

Lucas shrugged nonchalantly, "We’re not even friends yet at that time but you gave it to me through Doyoung hyung when he came to watch our track practice. I think it was cute how you were too shy to give it to me directly." And Lucas proceeded to wink at Sicheng.

Immediately, Sicheng's face flushed, "How did you—"

With a mischievous grin he replied, "Doyoung hyung just told me. You had a crush on me quite a while, even before I knew my feelings for you."

Oh God, please let the earth swallow him alive.

🐣❤🐶

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha so how was it? Please leave some comment as my motivation :3
> 
> Ps/ are you guys ready for Punch tomorrow?? I really only remember 'ayy we ballin' that's all xD


End file.
